


Pros and Cons of Being Stuck In a Closet

by nataliewrites



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bunny's accent was hard to write even though I'm Australian, Fluff, Jack Has Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliewrites/pseuds/nataliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... and not the proverbial one, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pros and Cons of Being Stuck In a Closet

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on my RP account, as a fill for the 7 Minutes In Heaven ask meme. I got #6 (Cuddling) for this one!

Jack knows that the Guardians mean well, but this is too much.

After almost 300 years alone, forcing him to play some stupid game which involves human contact is not the best idea. Other people are just -  _too_   _much_  for him. They are alive and bubbly and so used to contact that, more often than not, it makes Jack feel ill. He knows they are trying to help by constantly initiating some kind of contact, but it is only making him more skittish and uncomfortable around them. Sandman he can tolerate, however. Sandy does not touch him, merely smiles and pats the sand next to him. He has spent countless nights sitting next to him in silence, watching golden tendrils snake into the bedroom windows of children. He will never say it out loud, but they are some of the most peaceful and content memories he has - but Sandy seems to understand, without him needing to say it. If only it was that way with the others.

Although, to be fair, Bunny  _does_  understand. He is not like Sandy, who offers no touch, but he is not like the others either. More often than not, he hangs back while North lays a heavy hand on his shoulder and Tooth hovers like she is his mother. Instead, Bunny’s touches are reserved for shoves and friendly punches on the arm; things that Jack can reciprocate. He does not give overwhelming hugs like North, or fleeting touches like Tooth. Thinking on it, Jack realises he doesn’t mind when Bunny touches him.

But that doesn’t mean he wants them to be locked in a closet together.

* * *

Jack watches Bunny, who, interestingly, is looking everywhere but at him. Which is an impressive feat, considering that they are  _stuck in a closet_. If Jack was not the waif that he is, they would be pressed up against each other. As it is, Jack’s size has come in handy, and he has backed up against the opposite wall.

'All good?' Bunny asks, and Jack realises what he's talking about. He offers a small smile.

'Could be better,' he says. Bunny's expression is unreadable, and he looks away again. Jack frowns. There is a palpable awkwardness radiating from him, and Jack is not sure how to react. He inches closer, curious and worried for his friend.

'All good?' Jack asks, mimicking Bunny's accent. He nods. Bunny is strangely quiet - usually, by now, they'd be bickering and close to throwing punches.

'C'mon,' Jack hesitates, and then lays his hand on Bunny's arm. He jumps at the contact and looks at him in surprise - Jack has never once initiated physical contact with any of them. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothin', Frostbite,' Bunny says evasively. At Jack's scowl, he gives in. '… M'not exactly comfortable here.'

'Oh!' Jack quickly removes his arm, backing away from Bunny and yammering apologies. However, this seems to have done nothing. Bunny's ears droop, and, strangely, Jack's heart aches. 

'Yah didn't have to do that. I - 'm not fussy 'bout that kinda thing.' he mumbles. But when he notices Jack inching forward, he says, 'Stop.'

Jack tilts his head. ‘I thought you liked physical contact?’

'I  _do_ ,’ Bunny says irritably. ‘That’s the problem - I want more than what yah can give.’

Jack thinks very carefully about that, and blushes when he realises the implications. Bunny emits a kind of mortified wail upon noticing Jack’s expression, and Jack bites back a grin. This is not the time for teasing.

It is both flattering and terrifying to have someone think of him this way. There is a horrible responsibility that comes with that kind of thing, and Jack knows that he is not ready for it. He can barely stomach a pat on the back - he knows he will not be able to handle the kind of affection that Bunny desires. Jack is unsure of whether he will ever be ready.

But, despite this, he is glad that it’s Bunny. Of all the other Guardians, Bunny has been the most reassuring and the most understanding. The Warren has always felt like a sanctuary to him, and he has never overwhelmed Jack the way that North and Tooth do. And while Sandy is great company - sometimes he wants someone to talk to. It is easy to talk with Bunny. He is not uncomfortably loud like North, and he does not push Jack to talk about his feelings like Tooth. With Bunny, it is easy.

Jack does not return Bunny’s feelings, but he thinks he could try.

Bunny is not looking at him, so Jack closes the distance between them and, taking a deep breath, snuggles up to his side.

'Frostbite?' Bunny asks in surprise. As a response, Jack wraps Bunny's paw around him and strokes the fur idly. It is soft, and the embrace is not claustrophobic the way he thought it would be. Rather - he  _likes_  this. Maybe…

'Would you wait for me?' Jack asks. He does not need to elaborate - he knows that Bunny will understand. That's the beauty of their friendship; they understand each other.

'Always.' Bunny responds without hesitation.


End file.
